If Only Tears Can Bring You Back
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Song fic. Sven and Romelle coupling. Song is from the Pokemon Sound Track. R/R


If Only Tears Could Bring You Back  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
Song Fic  
  
~~~  
  
Ok this is my first Voltron song fic.  
  
Of course it's between Sven and Romelle I mean heck aren't all of my stories with them?  
  
Oh well Cya  
  
Oh yeah this song is by Midnight Sons.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sven!!" Romelle ran over. The Swedish space explorer was lying on the ground not moving. "Wake up!" She felt someone put there arms around her. It was her cousin Allura.  
  
"Romelle, I'm sorry. But he's dead."  
  
Romelle fell to her knees crying, "OMG..OMG…NO…SVEN!!!"  
  
~~  
  
How will I start tomorrow with out you here.  
  
Whose heart will guide me, when all the answers disappear.  
  
~~  
  
The body didn't move to comfort her, it laid there hauntingly staring at her as though laughing because Sven was dead.  
  
"No you can't be dead!! No!! You're faking it!!"  
  
"Romelle come on."  
  
Romelle didn't move memories of Sven flowing through her mind.  
  
~~  
  
Is it too late. Are you too far gone to stay.  
  
This one's forever, should never have to go away.  
  
~~  
  
"HEY!!" Romelle yelled as she got splashed with water. "Who did that?"  
  
Sven smiled innocently, "Von't vook at me…"  
  
Romelle put her hands on her hips, "You did do it..Now look at me I'm wet."  
  
"You're not going to melt." Sven used his handkerchief and wiped her face off.  
  
~~  
  
What will I do.  
  
You know I'm only half with out you.  
  
How will I make it through.  
  
~~  
  
"Sven why??!" Romelle just couldn't believe that her love was gone.  
  
Sven looked down from heavan, "Vhy did I die?"  
  
"Sven, what are you doing up here?"  
  
Sven turned around, "Oh..King Alphoy."  
  
Kind Alphoy nodded, "Yes. My boy why are you up here?"  
  
Sven shrugged, "You tell ve." He looked down on Romelle. He'd never seen her so sad. "Romelle.."  
  
~~  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me.  
  
If only love would find away.  
  
~~  
  
Sven turned towards the huge throne. "Vhy can't I go vack? She'll die vithout me. I'll do anything."  
  
~~  
  
What I would do, what I would give. If you returned to me someday, some how, some way. If my tears could bring you back to me.  
  
~~  
  
"Anything Sven Shirogane?"  
  
Sven nodded he felt tears falling, "I love her with all of my heart. Please all mighty God."  
  
~~  
  
I'd cry you an ocean  
  
If you'd sail home again  
  
Wings of emotion  
  
Will carry you, I know they can  
  
~~  
  
"Alright Sven. It's obvious that you both love each other, but promise me one thing."  
  
Sven nodded and bowed, "Anything."  
  
~~~  
  
Just light will guide you  
  
And our heart will chart the course  
  
Soon you'll be drifting  
  
Into the arms of your true north  
  
~~~  
  
"Promise me you'll get rid of Zarcon forever."  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
~~  
  
Looking in my eyes  
  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
  
And still they're not dry  
  
~~  
  
"Good! Now this won't hurt at all." God threw a lightening bolt knocking Sven off heaven.  
  
Romelle pulled Sven's limp body into her arms, "Sven…please.."  
  
Keith held Allura as she cried, "Why did he leave her? What did he do?"  
  
He kissed Allura's hair gently, "I'm not sure Princess.."  
  
~~  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find away  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Some how some way  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
~~  
  
Sven's soul went back into his boy. Romelle didn't notice she just kept sobbing.  
  
~~  
  
I hold you close  
  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
  
For one more, for one last dance  
  
There's nothing that I give and more  
  
~~  
  
"I love you Sven. I really do!!" Romelle kissed Sven and laid him down. She caressed his forehead gently.  
  
"R.Romelle.." The voice was soft and deep. It had a Swedish accent to it.  
  
Romelle looked down to see Sven staring at her. "OMG!"  
  
Sven sat up and pulled Romelle in his arms, he rocked her gently kissing her hair and whispering I love you over and over.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Romelle hugged Sven tightly not wanting to let go, "Don't do that again!!"  
  
"Shh love..it's ok.." Sven smiled, "I won't do it again I promise."  
  
"Sven what brought you back?"  
  
The Swedish Explorer grinned, "Your tears brought me back! I couldn't bear to hear or see you cry."  
  
Romelle helped Sven up and started towards the space ship.  
  
~~  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Some how, some way  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
~~  
  
End Story  
  
~~~  
  
Was it good bad? Either way please review. If you're going to flame do it nicely.  
  
~~ 


End file.
